Closer
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: He needs to get closer to her. It's his goal.


**Title: **Closer  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own anything.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He needs to get closer to her. It's his goal.

**A/N: **So... yeah. This happened. Nothing is graphic, if you are wondering. I don't know. I'm posting this mainly because Samm is awesome. And I kinda love this. A lot. Blame a boring weekend.

THIS MAY OR MAY NOT TAKE PLACES POST-SWAN SONG. Possibly. I don't know. My mind was going all over the place. No spoilers though.

* * *

><p>He needs to get closer to her. He wants to get closer to her. It's his goal. And he's going to achieve it.<p>

They are sitting on his couch. There is a movie playing, but they aren't paying attention. She's curled up in his lap, her face in his shirt. He's playing with her hair and holding her close. There is a shift in their mood that began hours ago, upon their arrival at his home. She was upset earlier, and needed his comfort. Now, she seems to need it again. However, this time there are no tears. She just seems to want to be in his arms.

The movie ends, and the credits roll. The screen that once lit up the room is now dark with words. He knows that they need to move. But, he doesn't want too.

She moves first. She pulls her face out of his shirt and looks up at him. He can see comfort in her eyes. It's the way she looks that matters.

With gentle movements, she ends up straddling his lap. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, and she stares into his eyes. She's searching for something, but he's not sure what. Eventually, she leans forward and kisses him softly.

He's not sure how to react, but that's just his brain. Maybe he should run on his heart more often. Instead of choking up, he knows exactly what to do. He kisses her back. He holds her face, and moves his lips against hers. She breaks it off, and rests her forehead against his. Her eyes stay closed. As do his. And they breathe.

Suddenly, they are in his room. How they got there, he can't remember. His mind is fresh and alert, yet he can't put together time. He's confused, but he doesn't mind it. He is going to achieve his goal.

He finds his shirt off his body, and stares down at her. Without her shoes, she's shorter than he is. He finds that he likes it, and carefully picks her up and places her on the bed. He pulls her shirt off, and tosses it behind him. Their pants come off, and he joins her on the bed. With ease, he hovers over her. She lays there, still, and watches his face. Her hands are near her head, and her hair is all over the place. She's only in her underwear.

She looks beautiful.

He leans down and kisses her, moving from her lips to her neck. He runs his hands over her hips, up her stomach, and to her breasts. He gently pulls the straps down, and reaches skin. She undoes the clasp. Soon, she's naked in front of him, and he knows what's to come next.

They move up the bed, so her head is on pillows. His underwear has come off, and now he's left to make the decision. Her eyes are filled with the answer, and he knows his are as well. It's hard to hid arousal.

He pushes in slow at first, and she moves her hands to his shoulders. He has to take deep breathes, as he's wanted this for years. He hasn't been here for years.

It almost feels like home.

They take their time, and neither mind. It's slow, and warm. His hands caress her skin, moving from her breasts to her thighs. She runs her fingers through his hair, whispering her love for it.

It only makes him love her more.

It eventually becomes too much. He moves a little quicker. He places his hands near her shoulders, and they find a beat. They march to that beat. Her hands grip his shoulders harder. He soon finds solace in the crook of her neck, and he stays there until he hears her climax. Soon, she shudders and quakes, and her mouth is a constant flow of words. He follows her, his body unable to hold out much longer.

They collapse into each other's arms. She finds a spot to lay her head, and then wraps her arms around him. He follows suit, and they are quiet for a moment. The still is welcomed, and feels comfortable.

Before long, he pulls the blanket up over them. She's content back in his arms, her naked form pressing against his side. In the dark, he can see the curve of her hip under the blankets. They haven't spoken coherent sentences to each other since they arrived at his house.

He doesn't know if now is the time to start.

Taking a deep breath, he places a kiss on her forehead. He can't think of anything else to do. He is so content where he is lying, his arms full of a warm weight. He expects her to speak, as that's her personality. He somewhat wants her to speak, but then he doesn't. He's mixed up.

He eventually closes his eyes, the feeling of her fingers dancing over his chest lulling. He feels the tapping, listens to the sound, and it becomes a lullaby. He can feel himself drifting. She moves her legs to tangle with his, and he smiles.

"I love you."

There is a pause in his lullaby. Her hand lays flat over his heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, like I said, I don't know.

Reviews are lovely. :)


End file.
